warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Jayfeather's Forbidden Love
I am brand new to this website and writing fanfiction, so please don't crush my hopes and happiness by insulting me or making me feel bad. Still, I want constructive criticism. ''Being Mean: "You're supposed to make up your own characters for the fanfiction, stupid!" ''Constructive Criticism: "You should try to use different characters to make your story more unique." See the difference? Anyway, I'm sure you'd rather read my fanfic than listen to me ramble. So, here goes nothing! Jayfeather turned his face toward the WindClan border, and a cold wind buffeted his fur. He quickly looked away, aware of the foreboding the moorland held. But it meant much more to him than that. His eyes sparkled as the starlight glistened on the tears welling in them. He stood, shook his fur as if to shake away the thoughts, and padded back to camp. He was making his nest when a hiss came from behind him. “Who’s there?” He whipped around to face the cat behind him. The only response was breath hot on his ear, whispering, “Shh. Come with me, Jayfeather. We need to talk.” He recognized the voiceat once, and slipped out the hole in the back of his den to follow the scent. When they reached a part of the forest where the trees clustered close together so no one would hear them, the she-cat spoke again. “Jayfeather, I came all this way to see you, and now I have something to tell you.” There was a hint of a purr in her voice, and she rested her tail on his shoulders. “Go on,” he meowed. The she-cat took a deep breath, and then purred. “I’m going to have your kits.” Jayfeather jumped back and fixed his sightless blue eyes on her. “What!? Cinderheart, how could you do this!?” His fur bristled as he stared at where he sensed her, shock in his eyes. “How could I do this!?” He felt waves of anger and sadness flowing off her as she snarled at him. Then all he felt was sadness and affection, and he nearly melted from the inside out. “Jayfeather, this is just as much your fault as mine, but you love me, right?” “Of course.” Jayfeather knew immediately that he meant it, and Cinderheart nuzzled him, purring. “I love you, too. I thought you’d be happy that you’ll be a father.” There was confusion and pain in her mew, and her voice cracked on the last word. He felt her warm tears on his shoulder, and he tried to comfort her. “I am happy that I’ll be a father. It’s the best feeling in the world, but,” he searched for the right words, and then continued, "I’m a Medicine Cat. I’m only angry because of the path my paws were set on, not because I’m the father of your kits.” His mew was gentler and sweeter than ever before as he spoke to his forbidden mate. “What will I tell Foxleap?” Cinderheart’s voice jolted him out of his thoughts, and panic flooded over him. Foxleap was Cinderheart’s mate. “Have you tried for kits before?” Jayfeather desperately wanted her to say “no,” but he knew that the answer had to be yes, or they’d have to come up with a plan to make Foxleap think the kits were his. “No.” His mind started whirling, and he couldn’t think straight. “Calm down, Jayfeather. You can’t think straight when you’re like this.” Jayfeather focused his mind on trying to solve the problem at paw. “You need to mate with Foxleap.” Jayfeather winced when Cinderheart leaped back, her fur bristling. “What!? Why?” Jayfeather took a step toward her, and she hissed at him. “You don’t want these kits? You think mating with him will make them his? Well it won’t, and these kits want you, whether you want them or not.” “No, I want these kits, but if you mate with Foxleap, then he’ll think they’re his.” Jayfeather was nearly knocked off his paws by the waves of relief and love coming from his mate. “You’re right! Oh, thank you, Jayfeather!” She nuzzled him, and the two cats padded back to camp together, managing to slip back in through the hole in the back of the medicine den without being noticed. Thanks for reading! I'd really appreciate comments, as long as they aren't mean! I'll post the next part in a little while after I get some comments. Category:Fan Fictions